The Cold Isn't Dark When I'm With You
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: For a long time, Jack has hated the dark coldness. It only reminds him of the time he was trapped in the water and also the pain of not being believed in...But because of a certain guardian, the cold isn't that dark. And because of that, Jack has fallen for the Easter Bunny. But the question is, does Bunnymund feel the same? YAOI! With a hint of smuts and fluffs. :P


_The coldness…_

_That was all Jack could feel in those times…_

_In the depths of Burgess Lake, the coldness and darkness was Jack's only surrounding…_

_To him, the cold is always dark…Despite him being a Winter Sprite, he still have this thought. He loves the snow, he loves the frost…_

_But he hates the dark coldness…and even though Manny released him from his imprisonment, he can still feel it…_

_For 300 years, with smiles and laughs, the Guardians have always thought that Jack Frost is always happy, always joyful…_

_But what about his pain? Whenever there's happiness, there is pain behind it…_

_The dark, cold feeling of not being noticed…to be abandoned…_

_To not be believed in…_

_300 years, all Jack wanted was to be noticed. To be believed in…To be with someone…_

_And then, _he_ came into his life…_

_E. Aster Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny. The only surviving Pooka. _

_Because Jack ruined one of his Easter egg hunts and gave the worst blizzard known as The Blizzard of '68, he can never forget about Bunny. Even though it's anger and a grudge, Bunny remembers his existence, knows his presences…and best of all…_

_He gives him that warm, fuzzy feeling._

"_Come back here, ya little ankle biter!"_

"_Try and catch me, Cottontails!"_

_The young Frost laughs with glee, slowly followed by an angry bunny. Even if the moment is small, to Jack, the moment with Bunny is always precious…_

_So warm and full of life, that's what Jack loves about Bunny._

_But being the Easter Bunny, he doesn't have much time for Jack during those 300 years…But even if it's a millennium, Jack would wait for his moment with Bunny…_

_And finally, he has one…_

_When Jack saw Bunny in the alley, talking about Easter Sunday, he never felt his heart bursting so much before…The moment between him and Bunny are always memorable…_

…_But the moment ended when the damn yetis, most likely Phil, shoved him into the sack and threw him into the magic portal._

_Yet, it was a surprise to find out that _he_, Jack Frost, had been chosen as one of the Guardians…And yet…why?_

_Jack has wondered all his life why he was a being that brings coldness into the world? Yes, he loves to bring snow and frost for the sake of fun to children…_

_But coldness? No. A Guardian isn't suited for that._

_And that seemed to make Bunny provoke him. They had their share of fights, something Jack quite enjoyed sometimes but for him to say that people believe in him and not in Jack, knowing the Easter Bunny is real and he's not…_

_It hurts…so much…_

"Hey, Frostbite. You okay?" Jack raises his head to find the Guardians staring at him with worried glances. They're having a meeting to see if the preparations for this year's holidays would be fine and dandy. But it might be because North wants everyone to gather around for a 'family time', as Jack would expect from the Russian.

"Oh, yea. Just a bit off today…" He sits back in his chair, gripping on his staff softly. Of course he would be off today…There's a reason to be…

It's the day of when he would remember that cold, dark feeling…The day that he has been released into the world to feel something darker and colder than his imprisonment in the cold waters…

"Are you sure, Jack? You don't look too good." Tooth reaches out to touch Jack's face but he only seems to move back into his seat.

"I-I…I gotta go." And with that, the Winter Sprite runs to the open windows and calls out for Wind before leaving the place in a silent rush. The Guardians are quite confused, for they have never seen Jack like this before.

_When North asked Jack to follow him to his office, Jack felt a feeling of amazement when he saw the toy shop. And when North talked to him about finding his center, for the first time, Jack felt that he has someone to count on…_

_Someone he can call 'Father'…_

"What do you think is wrong with Jack…?" Tooth asks with worry, looking at her fellow comrades.

"Maybe he ate something bad?" North asks but Bunny shakes his head.

"No way. If he did, he wouldn't have the energy to fly off like that, mate." The three Guardians wonder quietly before facing the Sandman, who has been looking out at the window.

"Sandy, do YOU know something we don't?" The said man looks at his friends and grins a little sheepishly. "Sandy, what do you know? Is Jack going to be okay?" Soon, the Sandman starts making symbols on his head but they're all a blur to the eyes of the other three.

"Woah, slow down, mate. Wait…Burgess…lake? Are you talkin' about tha' same lake that Jack came out from?" The Sandman nods before he goes silent. Bunny arches a brow. "Oi, what's wrong?" Sandy scratches his head. There is this one thing that bothers Jack but it's difficult to explain…

"_There's also something else…But you best ask him than me._" The three Guardians look at each other, confused by what the Sandman meant.

But that didn't stop a certain creature to wander off into a hole to find the winter boy.

_The winter cold is what Jack loves._

_But alas, on this day, the cold is not so wintery._

_Instead of the cool, peaceful feeling…_

_There is the cold, empty hole in his heart._

_Why?_

_Even though he has his first believer along with many others…Even though he has North like a father and Tooth like a mother…And even if Sandy is like the fun-loving uncle who will be with him to give him good dreams…_

_What does Bunny think of him as?_

_It's cruel to be selfish but Jack can't help it. His Australian accent, his bluish-grey fur, his soft ears, his warm embrace that he can only imagine in his dream…_

_He loves him, all and whole. He has an empty spot in his heart that only Bunny can fill…_

_But does Bunny have a spot for Jack? Most likely not…_

"Oi, there ya are, Snowflake."

Jack raises his head, sitting on one of the thick tree branch to see the Pooka standing on the snowy grass, looking up at Jack with his paws on his hips. "Get down from there, Frost, if you know what's good for ya." Jack didn't respond and only pull up his hood, hiding his face. This seems to infuriate the warrior. "Oi! Are you even listening?!" Jack touches the tree with the tip of his fingers, watching the frost slowly spread…

"…Today…"

"Huh?" Jack sighs softly, his eyes moving to the frozen lake.

"…It was on this day that I saw her…" He grips on his staff and press his hooded head against it. "I never knew then…But when I got out of my imprisonment, I was alone…and afraid…" Bunny hops up to the branch, sitting next to Jack and listen to his tale. "A year since my release from the lake, I was having the usual day…Playing in the snow, frozen some paths, made some snowflakes…And then, I remembered the cold, dark feeling…I came here and see the children skating around…I wanted to keep the ice frozen and steady, to prevent anyone from falling into the ice and feel the same as I did…" Jack closes his eyes, as if remembering what happened on that day… "And then, right at this tree, there was a young girl at the foot of the tree…" He raises his head and looks at the snow-covered branches. "She didn't joined the kids to skate…Her look was so heartbreaking…I didn't know what to do…She hugged her knees and when I saw her cry…I realize I'm crying too…" His breath starts to become heavy, almost as if he's crying at this moment… "I didn't know why then...I wanted to hug her, to hold her…To tell her everything is okay…But I couldn't…" He looks at his pale hand, having it shaking a little. "I feel like…She's the same as me. We both had the same, lost feeling, as if we wanted something but couldn't get it, no matter how hard we tried…So I started watching over her…" He stares at the cold, icy surface of the lake. "She had very few friends and I learnt her brother had fallen into the water at the lake, giving her a fear of skating. She didn't have fun or play tricks…She was always alone…But then…" Jack chuckles softly, tears streaming his cheeks that the Easter Bunny could have sworn it's something that doesn't suit him… "Then there was this boy who came to her house to deliver some food for her family…He loved skating and tried to get her to skate with him. After a while, he managed to get her to skate. They got closer and closer and that's when I noticed, for the first time…She smiled so happily…Thanks to her, my sister, I learned what was missing the whole time…" Jack sighs softly, closing his eyes. Bunny takes this chance to speak, placing his paw on Jack's shoulder.

"So what was it?" Jack puts on a sad smile, his eyes half-lid.

"It's impossible…It's something I can't get and every year, on this day, it would remind me of it. It's something you wouldn't like…"

"Try me, mate." Jack stares into Bunny's bright green eyes, silently staring into them before groaning in frustration and turns away.

"I can't do it!" Jack gets off the branch and flies to the forest, only to get tackled by a blur of blue and grey. "Argh!" They start rolling around on the snowy grass, Bunny trying to pin him down and Jack trying to escape. The winner goes to Bunny as he pins Jack's wrists above his head, his legs pinning down the smaller boy's legs. They pant softly, looking at each other before Bunny speaks.

"Now listen here, you show pony, I don't know what's wrong with you so I suggest you tell me or else." Jack glares at the Pooka.

"Or else what?" Bunny smirks evilly, one of his knees going to between Jack's legs, very close to a very intimating part…

"Or else _this._" The sudden rub on his crotch made Jack arches his back, gasping in pleasure.

"_A-Ahh! B-Bunny!_" Jack's cheeks turn rosy red, like a rose frozen in winter by frost. Bunny's eyes widen at the expression Jack makes. His lips parted in panting moans, his eyes half-lid and so full of need with his cheeks bright red and his hair is slightly a mess from their tussle just recently…

This is the one face Bunny never expected to see from Jack Frost. Beautiful and delicate, such a lovely little mess.

"Blimey…" Bunny whispers softly, staring into the exotic expression that Jack made.

_When he's around, Jack feels warm._

_When he's not, Jack feels the dark cold._

_Whenever they play together, Jack feels his heart is filled with joy._

_Whenever they argue, the emotions are various._

_But when he's on top?_

_Oh Moon, Jack never thought he could melt so quickly._

"S-Shit…" Jack cursed and bits his lower lip, feeling himself aroused from the intense stare Bunny is giving him. "B-Bunny…" Hearing Jack say his name made Bunny's ears twitch, his nose twitching as he smells the boy.

Fresh, nature-like pine, a tint of freshly fallen snow and a beautiful scent of Christmas rose.

He rubs his nose against the pale boy's neck, his eyes clouded with longing. "…Jack…Are you…gay?" The poor boy feels more heat in his cheeks and bits his lower lip, nodding a little. A sigh escapes from the rabbit-like creature, his breath brushing against the Frost boy. "Is that what you were scared about?"

"…Partly…" Bunny raises his head to face Jack and his eyes narrows a little.

"Is it about the person you like?" Jack's eyes widen in surprise. "When you live long, you learn more." The Winter Sprite chuckles softly and smiles a little.

"Yeah…He doesn't seem to feel the same way about me though…"

"So that thing you're missing…it's-"

"That's right, Kangaroo. A lover..." Bunny growls a little at the nickname, making the white-haired boy grins mischievously. But when the last part finally processes into Bunny's brain, his eyes widen.

"Wait…what?" Jack blushes a bit more and turns his face away, his lips in a thin line.

"You heard me…" Bunny nuzzles into his neck, speaking huskily.

"So what's his name?"

"H-Huh?" Jack feels a lump in his throat and butterflies in his stomach.

"Don't play dumb, Frost. What's this fella's name?" A small rub was made on Jack's growing heat, causing the poor boy to whimper from this torturing action.

"A-Ah…B-Bunny, s-stop that!"

"Not till you tell me who your _crush_ is." Bunny hisses out with hate on the certain word, making Jack curious.

"I-I…I can't…" Jack gulps and bits his lower lip. "It's someone you least expected…" Bunny went silent for a while, as if he's deep in thought…but when he opens his mouth…

"It's not the Groundhog, is it?"

"What!? No! Not him!" Bunny growls in frustration and then sighs softly.

"Describe him…"

"Huh?" Jack raises a brow in confusion.

"Describe him and I'll get him ta like ya."

…

…

…

"_This is gonna be embarrassing…"_ "W-Well…he's…" Jack blushes softly and tries to look away but Bunny squeezes his wrist, signaling him to only move his mouth, not his head. "He's strong, handsome, quick and a bit of a dumbass." Bunny raises a brow at Jack. "Oh don't give me that look! He hasn't even realized my feelings, with all the hints I gave him! I think I have to get him when he's in heat-" Jack closes his lips tightly but it was too late. Bunny's eyes narrows a little.

"He's not human? Ah…so little Jackie is into bestiality, is he?"

"H-Hahh!" Jack cries out, tilting his head back as his bulge is just too torturing to bear. Really, of all the tortures Jack has to go through, it has to be this one by the guy he likes! "S-Stop, y-you're gonna-Ah! Y-You pedo-Ahh!" The white-haired beauty pants and moans, squirming under the grip of the older male. Normally, Bunny wouldn't do this kind of thing. But seeing Jack like this…

Damn, as if the rut isn't enough…

"Then better start talking, Snowflake." The furry mouth of Bunny moves close to his pale neck, growling softly. "Tell me more details…"

"H-He's-Ah! g-gentle. H-He c-cares-Ngh! About the children a-and-Oh! B-But m-most-Ahh…importantly…Ngh! H-He…he…" Bunny stops rubbing for a moment, his ears rising in attention.

"He what?" Jack pants softly, his whole cheeks as red as a Christmas ribbon.

"H-He…He…" Bunny looks at him in the eyes, only to find blue eyes having tears in them. "He…" Now guilt has done it on Bunny…This was what the Pooka was afraid of…

He's hurting his little Snowflake…

"O-Oi…you can stop now…I get it." Blue eyes widen in fear at his words, Bunny releases the pale wrists and looks away. "Bloody hell, mate…Sorry there…I got carried away." Bunny rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "Listen…I-"

"You…You hate me…" Bunny's eyes widen and he looks straight at Jack.

"What are ya sayin'?! Stop sayin' stu-" But his words died out when he sees the tears streaming Jack's cheeks as a sob escape from the pale boy.

_He's strong…_

"Y-You don't feel the same…" Jack pulls up his hood, gripping on his staff but not flying away. Instead, he sits up and hugs his knee, sobbing softly like a child just lost his parents.

_He's handsome…_

"I should have known…" Bunny didn't know what to do…Right there, in front of him, is a crying Jack…None of the Guardians have ever seen him cry. Only smiles and laughter…

_He's quick but a bit of a dumbass…_

"Jack…" Bunny whispers quietly but said boy shakes his head, laughing in a weak voice.

"What was I thinking…? I'm not suited for the Easter Bunny…"

_He's gentle… He cares about the children…_

Jack rubs his tears and sniffles a little. "It doesn't matter…L-Let's…Let's forget about all of this…forget that it ever happen…"

_But most importantly…_

Jack lifts his head with his eyes close, the tears still falling with a fake smile on his lips. "Let's forget that all of this ever-"

_THUD!_

"Ya bloody idiot!"

_He brings hope and happiness to my dark, cold life…_

"Ya bloody show pony…Stop saying stuff that's not true!" He growls angrily, gripping on Jack's wrist as his feral emotions slowly appear on the surface. He rubs his nose against the cold neck and moves his paws to Jack's cold hands, gripping on it. "Don't think I wouldn't love ya just because you're freakin' reckless and annoying…" his breath moves against the skin, his arms wrapping around the frail boy's delicate body to press against his furry one. "I love you, Jack. I have and always will love you…" Jack couldn't stop the tears from falling as Bunny presses his forehead against Jack's. "I love you so much…I always have…For you and you only. Even if ya body is cold, it's my sanctuary…" He rubs his noses against the younger's before placing a soft kiss on Jack.

_Bunny is warm, Jack is cold_

_Bunny is spring, Jack is winter_

_Bunny is a Pooka, Jack is a human Winter sprite…_

_They are completely different and yet they can't live without the other._

_They need each other._

The kiss was better than Jack could ever imagine. It's soft, loving and best of all…warm. The hole in his heart is finally filled. He has confessed to Bunny…

And he accepts his love.

Pale arms wrap around the furry neck of the Pooka, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The Pooka wanted more and lick the cold lips that he loves so much. When the boy complies and opens his mouth, Bunny wasted no time in taking over his mouth with his tongue, a moan escaping Jack's mouth.

_Ever since the day that Jack has been released, he feels nothing but the dark coldness…_

_But when he met E. Aster Bunnymund, the coldness isn't all that bad…_

_Instead, the ice in his life has shine brightly like an icicle reflecting the light, bringing in a new light._

_Whenever Jack sleeps in somewhere cold, his thoughts about Bunny is his light._

Bunny's back is pressing against a tree, with Jack in his lap and his arms around his waist while Jack's arms are around the older male's torso, snuggling against his fur.

"Wanna get back to North before he wonders where'd we gone off to?" Jack mumbles quietly and nuzzles a little.

"Later." Bunny chuckles softly, seeing the little boy starting to get a little sleepy. "Bunny?"

"Ya, Frostbite?"

"Am I too cold…?" Bunny looks down at the sleepy expression on Jack's face before raising a paw to stroke the soft, slivery hair like he's petting a cat.

"Nah, mate…You're fine as you are."

"Thanks, Bunny…" Bunny smiles a little and pulls his little sprite closer.

"No problem, mate. Besides, you're coldness isn't that bothering-"

"That's not what I meant." To this, Bunny raises a brow. Jack's eyes are shut but his lips slowly form a smile. "The cold…"

"Huh?" Jack chuckles softly and hugs his Bunny tighter.

"The cold isn't dark when I'm with you...So thank you…for being my warm light…" After he finishes his sentence, he fell asleep, making the Pooka chuckle from how kid-like Jack is for a 17 year old.

"Yer welcome, ya little ankle biter…"

* * *

**Voila! I have finish le one shot! :D**

**Kuro: If you're trying to do French accent, it's not going well.**

**Me: Oh shut up. =w= It's not that bad.**

**Mii-kun: It iz actually is!**

**Kuro: Mii-kun, that's Italian!**

**Mii-kun: Well, I'm trying! 3X**

**Me: ^^" well, anyways, hope you folks enjoy this story! R & R :P**


End file.
